yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories cards
This is the complete list of cards available in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories.they listed in the same order they appear in the game. Card List: 001 - 758 #Blue-eyes White Dragon #Mystical Elf #Hitotsu-Me Giant #Baby Dragon #Ryu-Kishin #Feral Imp #Winged Dragon #1 #Mushroom Man #Shadow Specter #Blackland Fire Dragon #Sword Arm of Dragon #Swamp Battleguard #Tyhone #Battle Steer #Flame Swordsman #Time Wizard #Right Leg of the Forbidden One #Left Leg of the Forbidden One #Right Arm of the Forbidden One #Left Arm of the Forbidden One #Exodia the Forbidden One #Summoned Skull #The Wicked Worm Beast #Skull Servant #Horn Imp #Battle Ox #Beaver Warrior #Rock Ogre Grotto #1 #Mountain Warrior #Zombie Warrior #Koumori Dragon #Two-Headed King Rex #Judge Man #Saggi the Dark Clown #Dark Magician #The Snake Hair #Gaia the Dragon Champion #Gaia the Fierce Knight #Curse of Dragon #Dragon Piper #Celtic Guardian #Illusionist Faceless Mage #Karbonala Warrior #Rogue Doll #Oscillo Hero #2 #Griffore #Torike #Sangan #Big Insect #Basic Insect #Armored Lizard #Hercules Beetle #Killer Needle #Gokibore #Giant Flea #Larvae Moth #Great Moth #Kuriboh #Mammoth Graveyard #Great White #Wolf #Harpie Lady #Harpie Lady Sisters #Tiger Axe #Silver Fang #Kojikocy #Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth #Garoozis #Thousand Dragon #Fiend Kraken #Jellyfish #Cocoon of Evolution #Kairyu-Shin #Giant Soldier of Stone #Man Eater #Krokodilus #Grappler #Axe Raider #Megazowler #Uraby #Crawling Dragon #2 #Red-Eyes B. Dragon #Castle of Dark Illusions #Reaper of the Cards #King of Yamimakai #Barox #Dark Chimera #Metal Guardian #Catapult Turtle #Gyakutenno Megami #Mystic Horseman #Rabid Horseman #Zanki #Crawling Dragon #Crass Clown #Armored Zombie #Dragon Zombie #Clown Zombie #Pumpking the King of Ghosts #Battle Warrior #Wings of Wicked Flame #Mask of Darkness #Job-Change Mirror #Curtain of the Dark Ones #Tomozaurus #Spirit of the Winds #Kageningen #Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation #Goddess with the Third Eye #Hero of the East #Doma the Angel of Silence #That Which Feeds on Life #Dark Gray #White Magical Hat #Kamionwizard #Nightmare Scorpion #Spirit of the Books #Supporter in the Shadows #Trial of Nightmare #Dream Clown #Sleeping Lion #Yamatano Dragon Scroll #Dark Plant #Ancient Tool #Faith Bird #Orion the Battle King #Ansatsu #LaMoon #Nemuriko #Weather Control #Octoberser #The 13th Grave #Charubin the Fire Knight #Mystical Capture Chain #Fiend's Hand #Witty Phantom #Mystery Hand #Dragon Statue #Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie #Toad Master #Spiked Snail #Flame Manipulator #Necrolancer the Timelord #Djinn the Watcher of the Wind #The Bewitching Phantom Thief #Temple of Skulls #Monster Egg #The Shadow Who Controls the Dark #Lord of the Lamp #Akihiron #Rhaimundos of the Red Sword #The Melting Red Shadow #Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper #Fire Reaper #Larvas #Hard Armor #Firegrass #Man-Eating Plant #Dig Beak #M-Warrior #1 #M-Warrior #2 #Tainted Wisdom #Lisark #Lord of Zemia #The Judgement Hand #Mysterious Puppeteer #Ancient Jar #Darkfire Dragon #Dark King of the Abyss #Spirit of the Harp #Big Eye #Armaill #Dark Prisoner #Hurricail #Ancient Brain #Fire Eye #Monsturtle #Claw Reacher #Phantom Dewan #Arlownay #Dark Shade #Masked Clown #Lucky Trinket #Genin #Eyearmor #Fiend Reflection #2 #Gate Deeg #Synchar #Fusionist #Akakieisu #LaLa Li-Oon #Key Mace #Turtle Tiger #Terra the Terrible #Doron #Arma Knight #Mech Mole Zombie #Happy Lover #Penguin Knight #Petit Dragon Frenzied Panda Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness Phantom Ghost Mabarrel Dorover Twin Long Rods #1 Droll Bird Petit Angel Winged Cleaver Hinotama Soul Kaminarikozou Meotoko Aqua Madoor Kagemusha of the Blue Flame Flame Ghost Dryad B. Skull Dragon Two-Mouth Darkruler Solitude Masked Sorcerer Kumootoko Midnight Fiend Roaring Ocean Snake Trap Master Fiend Sword Skull Stalker Hitodenchak Wood Remains Hourglass of Life Rare Fish Wood Clown Madjinn Gunn Dark Titan of Terror Beautiful Headhuntress Wodan the Resident of the Forest Guardian of the Labyrinth Haniwa Yashinoki Vishwar Randi The Drdek Dark Assailant Candle of Fate Water Element Dissolverock Meda Bat One Who Hunts Souls Root Water Master & Expert Water Omotics Hyo Enchanting Mermaid Nekogal #1 Fairywitch Embryonic Beast Prevent Rat Dimensional Warrior Stone Armadiller Beastking of the Swamps Ancient Sorcerer Lunar Queen Elzaim Wicked Mirror The Little Swordsman of Aile Rock Ogre Grotto #2 Wing Egg Elf The Furious Sea King Princess of Tsurugi Unknown Warrior of Fiend Sectarian of Secrets Versago the Destroyer Wetha Megirus Light Mavelus Ancient Tree of Enlightenment Green Phantom King Ground Attacker Bugroth Ray & Temperature Gorgon Egg Petit Moth King Fog Protector of the Throne Mystic Clown Mystical Sheep #2 Holograh Tao the Chanter Serpent Marauder Gatekeeper Ogre of the Black Shadow Dark Artist Change Slime Moon Envoy Fireyarou Psychic Kappa Masaki the Legendary Swordsman Dragoness the Wicked Knight Bio Plant One-Eyed Shield Dragon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head Sonic Maid Kurama Legendary Sword Sword of Dark Destruction Dark Energy Axe of Despair Laser Cannon Armor Insect Armor with Laser Cannon Elf's Light Beast Fangs Steel Shell Vile Germs Black Pendant Silver Bow and Arrow Horn of Light Horn of the Unicorn Dragon Treasure Electro-Whip Cyber Shield Elegant Egotist Mystical Moon Stop Defense Malevolent Nuzzler Violet Crystal Book of Secret Arts Invigoration Machine Conversion Factory Raise Body Heat Follow Wind Power of Kaishin Dragon Capture Jar Forest Wasteland Mountain Sogen Umi Yami Dark Hole Raigeki Mooyan Curry Red Medicine Goblin's Secret Remedy Soul of the Pure Dian Keto the Cure Master Sparks Hinotama Final Flame Ookazi Tremendous Fire Swords of Revealing Light Spellbinding Circle Dark-Piercing Light Yaranzo Kanan the Swordmistress Takriminos Stuffed Animal Megasonic Eye Super War-Lion Yamadron Seiyaryu Three-Legged Zombie Zera the Mant Flying Penguin Millennium Shield Fairy's Gift Black Luster Soldier Fiend's Mirror Labyrinth Wall Jirai Gumo Shadow Ghoul Wall Shadow Labyrinth Tank Sanga of the Thunder Kazejin Suijin Gate Guardian Dungeon Worm Monster Tamer Ryu-Kishin Powered Swordstalker La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Toon Alligator Rude Kaiser Parrot Dragon Dark Rabbit Bickuribox Harpie's Pet Dragon Mystic Lamp Pendulum Machine Giltia the D. Knight Launcher Spider Zoa Metalzoa Zone Eater Steel Scorpion Dancing Elf Ocubeam Leghul Ooguchi Swordsman from a Foreign Land Emperor of the Land and Sea Ushi Oni Monster Eye Leogun Tatsunootoshigo Saber Slasher Yaiba Robo Machine King Giant Mech-Soldier Metal Dragon Mechanical Spider Bat Giga-Tech Wolf Cyber Soldier Shovel Crusher Mechanicalchaser Blocker Blast Juggler Golgoil Giganto Cyber-Stein Cyber Commander Jinzo #7 Dice Armadillo Sky Dragon Thunder Dragon Stone Dragon Kaiser Dragon Magician of Faith Goddess of Whim Water Magician Ice Water Waterdragon Fairy Ancient Elf Beautiful Beast Trainer Water Girl White Dolphin Deepsea Shark Metal Fish Bottom Dweller 7 Colored Fish Mech Bass Sea King Dragon Aqua Dragon Turu-Purun Guardian of the Sea Aqua Snake Giant Red Seasnake Spike Seadra 30,000-Year White Turtle Kappa Avenger Kanikabuto Zarigun Millennium Golem Destroyer Golem Barrel Rock Minomushi Warrior Stone Ghost Kaminari Attack Tripwire Beast Bolt Escargot Bolt Penguin The Immortal of Thunder Electric Snake Wing Eagle Punished Eagle Skull Red Bird Crimson Sunbird Queen Bird Armed Ninja Magical Ghost Soul Hunter Air Eater Vermillion Sparrow Sea Kamen Sinister Serpent Ganigumo Alinsection Insect Soldiers of the Sky Cockroach Knight Kuwagata α Burglar Pragtical Garvas Ameba Korogashi Boo Koo Flower Wolf Rainbow Flower Barrel Lily Needle Ball Peacock Hoshiningen Maha Vailo Rainbow Marine Mermaid Musician King Wilmee Yado Karu Morinphen Kattapillar Dragon Seeker Man-Eater Bug D. Human Turtle Raccoon Fungi of the Musk Prisman Gale Dogra Crazy Fish Cyber Saurus Bracchio-raidus Laughing Flower Bean Soldier Cannon Soldier Guardian of the Throne Room Brave Scizzar The Statue of Easter Island Muka Muka Sand Stone Boulder Tortoise Fire Kraken Turtle Bird Skullbird Monstrous Bird The Bistro Butcher Star Boy Spirit of the Mountain Neck Hunter Milus Radiant Togex Flame Cerebrus Eldeen Mystical Sand Gemini Elf Kwagar Hercules Minar Kamakiriman Mechaleon Mega Thunderball Niwatori Corroding Shark Skelengel Hane-Hane Misairuzame Tongyo Dharma Cannon Skelgon Wow Warrior Griggle Bone Mouse Frog the Jam Behegon Dark Elf Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 Mushroom Man #2 Lava Battleguard Tyhone #2 The Wandering Doomed Steel Ogre Grotto #1 Pot the Trick Oscillo Hero Invader from Another Dimension Lesser Dragon Needle Worm Wretched Ghost of the Attic Great Mammoth of Goldfine Man-Eating Black Shark Yormungarde Darkworld Thorns Anthrosaurus Drooling Lizard Trakadon B. Dragon Jungle King Empress Judge Little D Witch of the Black Forest Ancient One of the Deep Forest Giant Scorpion of the Tundra Crow Goblin Leo Wizard Abyss Flower Patrol Robo Takuhee Dark Witch Weather Report Binding Chain Mechanical Snail Greenkappa Mon Larvas Living Vase Tentacle Plant Beaked Snake Morphing Jar Muse-A Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames Rose Spectre of Dunn Fiend Reflection #1 Ghoul with an Appetite Pale Beast Little Chimera Violent Rain Key Mace #2 Tenderness Penguin Soldier Fairy Dragon Obese Marmot of Nefariousness Liquid Beast Twin Long Rods #2 Great Bill Shining Friendship Bladefly Electric Lizard Hiro's Shadow Scout Lady of Faith Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Hunter Spider Armored Starfish Hourglass of Courage Marine Beast Warrior of Tradition Rock Spirit Snakeyashi Succubus Knight Ill Witch The Thing That Hides in the Mud High Tide Gyojin Fairy of the Fountain Amazon of the Seas Nekogal #2 Witch's Apprentice Armored Rat Ancient Lizard Warrior Maiden of the Moonlight Stone Ogre Grotto Winged Egg of New Life Night Lizard Queen's Double Blue-Winged Crown Trent Queen of Autumn Leaves Amphibious Bugroth Acid Crawler Invader of the Throne Mystical Sheep #1 Disk Magician Flame Viper Royal Guard Gruesome Goo Hyosube Machine Attacker Hibikime Whiptail Crow Kunai with Chain Magical Labyrinth Warrior Elimination Salamandra Cursebreaker Eternal Rest Megamorph Metalmorph Winged Trumpeter Acid Rain Deck Destruction Virus Eradicating Aerosol Breath of Light Eternal Drought Curse of Millennium Shield Yamadron Ritual Gate Guardian Ritual Bright Castle Shadow Spell Black Luster Ritual Zera Ritual Harpie's Feather Duster War-Lion Ritual Beastly Mirror Ritual Ultimate Dragon Commencement Dance Hamburger Recipe Revival of Sennen Genjin Novox's Prayer Curse of Tri-Horned Dragon House of Adhesive Tape Eatgaboon Bear Trap Invisible Wire Acid Trap Hole Widespread Ruin Goblin Fan Bad Reaction to Simochi Reverse Trap Fake Trap Revived Serpent Night Dragon Turtle Oath Contract of Mask Resurrection of Chakra Puppet Ritual Javelin Beetle Pact Garma Sword Oath Cosmo Queen's Prayer Revival of Dokurorider Fortress Whale's Oath Performance of Sword Hungry Burger Sengenjin Skull Guardian Tri-Horned Dragon Serpent Night Dragon Skull Knight Cosmo Queen Chakra Crab Turtle Mikazukinoyaiba Meteor Dragon Meteor B. Dragon Firewing Pegasus Psycho-Puppet Garma Sword Javelin Beetle Fortress Whale Dokurorider Mask of Shine & Dark Dark Magic Ritual Magician of Black Chaos ---- Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories